


The Ship That Bears the Wings of Freedom

by lavitheninja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, I will add them when I'm sure, Not sure about pairings yet haha, Pirates, ships, the kraken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavitheninja/pseuds/lavitheninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Eren Jaeger is saved from the burning ruins of a ship. When he wakes, he remembers nothing of why he was put on the ship before it had been burned down. He is taught the ways of the ship and its medic Hanji Zoe, and the first mate, Levi, try to help Eren regain his memories of what had happened before the ship went down in flames. The ship that Eren is on goes by the name 'Legion'. Eren also learns the nickname of the Legion: 'Wings of Freedom'. All because of the pair of black and white painted wings on the side of the ship. He learns the reason behind the nickname: Erwin Smith, the Captain of Legion, rescues 15 - 16 year olds who have been sentenced to death.<br/>However, Eren has a secret that he doesn't remember, and when he does, he is not willing to share it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship That Bears the Wings of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is definitely going to have more than five chapters, maybe. I dunno. Anyway, a heads up, this won't be updated very often as I want, because I have a severe writer's block that just won't go away. I already have chapter 1 written up. I have everything I need, I just need to get rid of writer's block.  
> Enjoy~

The evening was warm, the sun just going down beneath the horizon, painting the vast ocean and sky various different shades of pink, orange, yellow, purple and blue. On this vast ocean, a ship was sailing south-west, towards a pirate-friendly port town, where they could dock for a few days and stock up on their supplies. However, on this ship, a petite blonde girl noticed a boy with torn clothes and messy brown hair floating on a slat of wood. He was unconscious.  
“Captain! Captain Smith! There is a boy floating in the water!” she yelled. The captain looked down into the water.  
“Levi! Get that boy out of the water and – oh God.” Captain Smith – a tall man with piercing blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair – gasped as he looked in the general direction of the boy: there was a ship burning and debris from the ship floating everywhere.  
“Yes sir.” Levi – a short man with sharp, intimidating grey eyes and straight black hair styled in an undercut – replied and jumped into a smaller boat and dropped down into the water, rowing towards the boy with the messy brown hair. He lifted him into the boat and rowed towards the burning ship, looking for any other survivors of the wreckage. He returned to the ship a few minutes later, lifting the taller boy into his arms and into a cabin filled with jars that contained various different coloured liquids and objects, a bed and a cabinet that held medical equipment.  
“Ah, first mate Levi! What – bring him over here,” a woman with brown hair tied into a pony tail and brown eyes resting behind rectangular glasses said as she pointed to one of the beds in the room. As Levi placed the boy onto the bed, the woman began asking questions.  
“What happened?” she asked.  
“Krista spotted him on a makeshift raft; a slat of wood.”  
“Where was he found?”  
“Not too far from the ship, but far enough away from the burning remains of another ship.”  
“Do you know if there were any other survivors?”  
“Hanji, there would be more people coming in with more unconscious bodies. With that deduction, it should be safe to say that there are no survivors of that ship. Now, please take care of the boy until he awakens and let me know when he does.” Levi replied and walked out of the room, half slamming the door behind him in irritation. He began to walk up to the Bridge, to where Captain Smith was steering the ship.  
“Levi, did you find any other survivors?”  
“No, sir. There was only the boy.” Levi replied as he leant against the edge of the ship.  
“What a shame. We’ll have to ask the boy a few questions when he wakes up.” Captain Smith replied as he stopped the ship and took off his feathered hat.  
“I asked Hanji to let me know when the boy wakes up, but for now, let’s just go down and eat.” Levi said as he walked down the stairs to the Galley, where the rest of the crew were seated around a large table with plates in front of them and silver cutlery and goblets beside them. Everyone stood up at the captain’s entrance, waiting for their captain to tell them to sit down and dig in.  
“Go on, I keep telling you not to wait for me,” Erwin chuckled and motioned for the crew to sit down and eat.  
“But we must do it because you’ve saved our asses from being sentenced to life in prison.” A short boy with a buzz cut said as he sat down.  
“Connie! You’re not supposed to – Sasha, what did I say about taking more than one bread roll?” a man with small brown eyes and ash-brown hair and shorter darker brown hair underneath, half-yelled at a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes who seemed to be hoarding three bread rolls. There was more arguing and banter throughout dinner, but, it was the same as every other night.  
After dinner, Levi cleaned the plates, cutlery and goblets, then cleaning the table and floors until they were somewhat shiny. He then walked into the room where he had placed the boy in Hanji’s care. He didn’t bother with knocking.  
“What’s his condition?” Levi asked as he sat down in a chair and folded one leg on top of his knee.  
“Well, he’s still unconscious, but not too long after you left, he woke up long enough for me to ask his name,” she replied, removing a cloth from the boy’s head and dipping it in a wooden bowl, squeezing it, then folding it and placing it back onto the boy’s head. “But he’s got a fever, so I don’t think he’ll be able to answer any questions for a day or two.” Hanji said as she took a swig from a flask at her hip.  
“What is his name?”  
“Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it enough to read chapter one and bear with me until I get chapter 2 written down!


End file.
